Day 2: 3:00am-4:00am
Story The following takes place between 3:00am-4:00am 3:00am Claire was still awake, but was brought in a house. Who are you? asked Claire. Penelope was walking in the woods and saw a hut in the middle of the woods. Ranjina was captured. Mike Delgram was putting them together. Carroll was calling Mike. There was a secret way in the church to escape sir. They won’t make it far. All the lines are broken, no contact with the outside world said Carroll. Thanks said Mike. Yeah should the people at Del Rizal. There’s a secret way in the hcurch said imate Soll. Inmates Unni, Takka, Labba and Devi were watching the escape from the roof. But more inmates were looking from the flat to the runnin inmates. 3:05am Penelope was opening the door. Erica Robertson and Lindsey Maddison were looking at the door. Who are you? asked Erica. 3:10am Juliet was runnin in the city and was breaking open a room. Director Parker Lenson was watching on the camera’s and saw Juliet breaking in the centrum. Parker Lenson was calling the police. Mike Delgram here. We have someone said Parker. She’s blonde said Parker. Mike and his team were going into the center. Caroline looked scared in the car. Charlotte was still runnin, but saw a police car. Charlotte was hiding herself and was slowly going into the police office. Stop Charlotte, it’s over! said Mike. Charlotte was also captured. Melissa was runnin away. But Mike was already in the pub. Take her away said Mike. Juliet was walking in the centrum. Parker did attack Juliet, but Juliet pusht him on the ground. Juliet did take a gun and attacked Parker with it. Mike was riding in the car. We’re smarter then you girls said Mike. The secret way was a trap said Mike. You people think you can escape, I don’t think so. Let say this clearly: you will being tortured after we get back. Juliet was opening all the shops and all the camera’s were on. The car with Mike was going to the parking lot, which was closed. Mike looked in the camera. I know you’re there said Mike. Juliet looked at Mike via the camera. I see you Mike and we can have a deal said Juliet. We can’t dealing now said Mike. Yes, you can said Juliet. I have here Parker Lenson. He knows about “the case” that never opened. You killed his daughter, Najira Lenson and you paid him to say nothing. You’re crazy said Mike. No, I’m not said Juliet. I want to kill him, but I would like to kill you said Juliet. You killed your own friend, Stephanie Wilson, who was part of a conspiracy. You killed her when you had sex, great thing, sex laught Mike. Juliet was looking in the camera’s. Take Ranjina, Charlotte, Caroline and Melissa out of the car. Why? asked Mike. Take them out the car now said Juliet. You have to pay Parker today, if I kill him, you have nothing left anymore said Juliet. I have a daughter, Kendra Wilgram said Mike. My dead will being her revenge said Mike. Ranjina, Charlotte, Caroline and Melissa came out of the car. Mike was sitting in the car and the whole car exploded. However the group was still held captive. I’m going said Juliet. Thanks for saving my life said Parker. Juliet was later captured. 3:22am Kate and Rachel saw a house with a woman out the house. Hello said Kate. Hello, my name is Joanna Rivers, said the woman while smoking a cigarette. Could I help you with something? asked Joanna. We’re looking for Angela Quinten said Rachel. Are you looking for her? asked Joanna. She killed my wife Emily Rivers said Joanna. She was everything I had. One day I discovered that Emily was using drugs and she did put in my cigarette. I felt myself tired that day said Joanna. You have to kill her said Joanna. 3:25am Claire was kissing with Amanda Nieves, Jennifer Magoon and Syd Mello. Stop said Claire and she did put her gun out the bed and shot Amanda and Jennifer dead. Now we kiss each other said Syd, that was the deal. Claire and Syd were kissing in bed. Claire was taking the gun again and shot Syd dead. It’s time to go said Claire. 3:30am Penelope was walking in the house from Lindsay Maddison and Erica Robertson. You can hrlp me with a problem said Penelope. There is an agent looking for me, Claire Smith. We have to get rid of her said Penelope. Use something to attack her said Penelope. 3:32am Claire was at the house from Lindsay and Erica. Erica used her legs and attacked Claire Smith. Claire was taken by Penelope on a chair. Kate and Rachel saw Angela in the bushes, but Kate jumped on Angela. 3:40am Juliet, Ranjina, Charlotte, Caroline and Melissa were held captive in a room. We get the dead penalty said Melissa. No, said Ranjina and the two start to kiss. Charlotte looked at Juliet who was looking out the window. Mike worked for Alex Martin said Juliet. Agent Tom Pallisso heard the conversation. Alex Martin can be a man or a woman said Charlotte. Caroline was still sitting on a chair. It could be anyone. It could be that someone is using an alias or not. It could be a joke said Juliet. Charlotte was touching the hands from Juliet. Juliet smiled. I don’t think that Stephanie ever would lie to you about the boss said Charlotte. She loved you said Juliet. Juliet was thinking. Olivia Rodinia was Stephanie’s best friend, she’s missing said Juliet. If we found Olivia and then we can find Alex Martin. Tom came to Juliet. I believe your story….but I have some interesting Juliet. No, over a few minutes, you get tortured. But your sister is in danger. She and a woman named Kate Austen weren’t seen anymore. There was an explosion at a police office and no body’s has been found yet said Tom. 3:45am Tom was back. I just heard that you won’t being tortured. Juliet was at the courtyard. Her plan failed said Caroline. Yes, said Charlotte. I love her said Charlotte. Really? asked Caroline. Yes, she tried to let us escape, but somebody did know that we were escaping. She’s attractive said Charlotte. Sam Tucker saw that the group was split up, but he didn’t know that Alexandra was dead. Hello! Hello! said Sam. Yes, with Jane Dardoush. Is Alexandra Ramonza there? asked Sam. Who are you? asked Jane. I’m her friend said Sam. I have bad news: Alexandra was killed earlier today by a woman named Angela Quinten. 3:50am Annemarie was at the prison and looked at the woman. I haven’t slept for a lot of hours said Juliet while taking a shower. Charlotte smiled. Thanks for trying to save our lives said Charlotte. That’s alright said Juliet, who smiled back. Charlotte gave Juliet a kiss on the cheek. I want you…said Charlotte and begun to touch the breasts from Juliet. Charlotte begun slowly licking the face from Juliet. Both Juliet and Charlotte begun to kiss. Claire and Angela were held captive. You can give us the coordinates where your boss is said Penelope. We have to go to the house from Alison said Angela. We have connections said Angela. 4:00am Category:Season 2 Episodes